


Happy Birthday Dream

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dream is sensitive, Fluff, IDK WHAT TO PUT, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, dream is sad boy, dreams bday, im dyinng, im shit, sap and georgie being sap and Georgie, sapnap and georgie being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: Dream is sad because his best friends didn't say happy birthday, but things take a big turn when an envelopes hows up at his door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 849





	Happy Birthday Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is a last minute bday fic, when i post this it will still be 8/12, est pog.  
> errm... i swear im working on requests, i wrote about 6,000 words today, i worked on four different fics, im dying.  
> there might be typos.

The first ray of the morning sunlight seeped into Dreams room, adding a soft, warm glow to the seemingly cold room.

In the middle of the room is a king-sized bed with baby blue sheets and a man lying in it.

Dream opens his eyes and sits up; the first thing he notices is the small tabby laying at the end of the bed, "mornin' Patches," Dream reaches to pet her.

Patches purrs but continues to sleep. Dream looks around his room, he had brought this place on his 19th birthday, houses were cheap in Florida, and he didn't go to uni, so he used the money he saved in high school to by this small, but cozy home.

Today he is officially 21, making the second anniversary of the house.

He gets up to check twitter on his pc, smiling at all the birthday art and wishes in his notification and timeline.

He felt his heart swell as he went through most of his mentions. There were “happy birthdays” from Bad, Wilbur, Tommy, and even Illumina. But the ones he was looking forward to the most was missing. Sapnap and George.

Dream felt loved by all his friends, though not all of them, he thought, almost bitterly. But regardless, the kind words were a great way to start his day, but it saddens him at the same time.

Remembering this will be one of the countless birthdays that he won't get to spend with his friends. Dream recalls the first birthday he had when he became friends with Sapnap or just Nick back in the days.

They were both on skype, face timing each other while playing Minecraft, though they didn't exchange many words, but both enjoyed each other's company regardless. At the end of the day, when Sapnap had to log off, he dropped a “happy birthday Dream, I'm glad we became friends,” then quickly left the call.

Dream remember he smiled at that, both were young and shit at expressing love and feelings, he remembers how he teared up after Sapnap said that. He truly loves Sapnap and tells him that from the heart.

When they met George, things were slightly different, in a good way, of course, the first birthday he spent with George after meeting him was a lot louder than the ones him and Sap spent together.

George was a more openly soft guy, and he made a card for Dream, though he couldn't give it to him in person, it’s the thought that counts.

Dream was already happy with the card and stuff, but he didn't expect George to call Sapnap and told him to execute "the plan,” Dream was confused, no less, but that was soon out the window when Sapnap and George started ugly singing happy birthday to him. And when George messed up, he and Sapnap started to bicker, and Dream had a great time just watching and listening.

That was one of the best birthday Dream had, both of his best friends in a call with him; one is across states and another across the Atlantic. He adored both of them and the effort they out in to make Dream happy every birthday; he was glad to have friends like them.

All the callbacks to the past made Dream even sadder about his current situation, this birthday will be no different than those past ones he had with them two, they will be on a call with him, play some Minecraft, and they do stuff that turns Dream into a tea kettle.

Dream wants to be with them physically, he wants to feel the warm embrace of Sapnap, and even the awkward hug that George might give, but he still wants it regardless of will happen.

Dream had never felt this alone, especially not with thousands of people saying happy birthday.

He shakes it off, “no, no, I’m being dumb,” he tells himself, “this one will be as good as the other ones, I just have to cheer up first.”

He thank everyone for the art and wishes and logs off to starts his day.

He walks downstairs to feed Patches and makes a simple cereal for himself, “pathetic; this is what you eat on your birthday?” He thought bitterly, but soon snaps out of it, “whoa, where did that come from?”

Dream gets on with his day, expecting a call from Sapnap or George, _anytime now,_ he thought, bouncing his leg, paying almost no attention to the stuff on his TV.

But the call never came, it has been five hours since he woke up, no sign of texts, no signs of miss calls, they didn't even tweet anything.

Dream’s mind starts to cloud with a negative thought, he tries to stop them from ruining his big day, but no one can stop a storm.

“They probably got sick of you.”

“They forgot.”

“They got better friends to pay attention to.”

“You are not worth their effort.”

“You are bound to be alone.”

“They don't love you.”

“Never did.”

“STOP!” Dream shouted out loud, the scream startled Patches, and she moved away.

“See, even your cat doesn't care about you.”

“Why would they take their time to talk to you, you're just a person they know.”

“N-no, that's not true,” Dream mumbled, “they're my friends; they love me.”

“Do they now?” The voice said, almost sounded like it’s mocking the green-eyed.

“... y-yeah.”

“If they do, then why haven't they said anything?” The voice is full-on laughing in Dream’s head now. His inner thoughts had stunned him, Dream stays quiet, no longer arguing with his mind. Dream decides to listen to music on blast to drown out any more depressing ideas.

~~~~~~~~~~

After who knows how many hours, he hears knocking on the door, he slowly gets up, checking the time. It was only half-past two—Dream groans at the thought of having to deal with this day much longer.

Dream saunters to the door, getting slightly annoyed at the pounding.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming," Dream mumbled. He opens the door, only to find no one but a small envelope on the floor. He picks it up and opens it. Inside was a card, it looked familiar to Dream, plain A4 white paper, with some quiet poorly drawn flowers, yet, he could not put his finger on it.

The blonde reads the card, _“happy birthday Clay, from the first we're spending together to the many more.”_

“Spending? Shouldn’t it be spent,” Dream wondered, he was an English nerd after all.

The card and the words looked all too familiar.

No way.

Just as Dream thought about his best friend is here with him, two figures jumped out from the corner. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY Dream!” they yelled. Dream stood there, speechless, staring at the two shorter men in front of him.

“I think we scared him too good George,” Sapnap says, smiling at the both of them.

George laughed, “well, he is just a pussy.” The two laughed, while Dream stared at them with disbelief, his eyes teared up with the realization that his two best friends are right here with him, they flew thousands of miles, just to see him. Dream sniffled, wiping his eyes with shaky hands.

George, being a big softy, went up to Dream and gave him a big hug, “Hey, don’t cry, we didn’t mean to scare you,” George pouts.

“Yeah, Dream, we’re sorry if we shook you up,” Sapnap said, as he also went forward to hug Dream.

Dream hugs both of them tight in his arms, they stand like that for minutes, with Dream still crying.

“There, there you big baby,” Sapnap said.

“Shut up,” Dream mumbled tearfully in their shoulders.

“Stop it, Dream that tickles,” George giggles.

“I’m not crying because you scared me, you idiot,” Dream laughs, “I’m crying because I can’t believe you guys are here.” Dream wipes his eyes.

George hands him a handkerchief.

"Thanks, George." Dream wipes his eyes with the soft material.

"Are you going to invite us in or not? We traveled pretty far, you know? It’d be sad if you didn't let us in." Sapnap laughed. 

Dream nodded.

The three steps into the Dream's home, then Dream closed the door after him.

"Patches!" he hears George squeal.

Dream watch as the two of them squats down to pet Patches, and the young tabby welcomes the warm and loving attention.

Dream doesn't think he’s ever been this happy on his birthday before.

~~~~~~~~~~

They order take out when it gets to dinner time, and eats it on Dream’s small couch while watching The Secret Life of Pets.

Dream puts everything in the trash and comes back to watch the movie, the three of them cuddled together, George laying his head on Dream’s shoulder.

When the movie is finally over, none of them had a drop of sleep in them.

“How about we go to the beach boys?” Sapnap offers.

“Yeah, that be pretty good; it’s mid-summer, so there will stars out.” Dream adds, standing up to stretch.

George nods, gathering some snacks while Dream goes to his closet and grabs two big blankets.

One of the pros of living so close to the beach is that it’s easy to go at night when you have two blind idiots to take care of.

“Shut up Sapnap; you’re so loud.” George whisper-yelled.

“You shut up, you’re the one who screamed bloody murder when we saw that black cat because you thought it was a big spider.”

When George was about to fire back, Dream steps in as the middle man, as always, and says, “both of you are loud and needs to shut up.” Dream chuckles.

They walk to the beach in silence, with some occasional bickering from Sapnap and Goerge, nothing too bad over all.

“We’re here,” Dream says.

“Yeah, I can see that Dream,” George says.

“Bruh, why you so feral.” Sapnap snickered.

George stuck his tongue out at Sapnap.

Regardless, the Brit takes off his shoes and socks eagerly, running to the ocean.

Sapnap rolls his eyes while Dream shakes his head; both do the same.

Dream walks to the midway point and lay one blanket down, putting George’s shoes and socks down.

He sits down with Sapnap, watching George as he walks around, kicking the soft sand and looking towards the deep sea.

Sapnap waves him over, scooching over a bit so he could sit on the other side of Dream.

When George sits down, Dream fluffs out the second blanket, covering the three of them. They snuggle together, relishing the fact that they were finally with each other.

The three look up at the starry night, feeling emotions they could not understand.

“When I go up there and become one of those,” George pointed at the sky, “I hope we can still find each other, we can form a constellation.” George smiles.

“Yeah, ok,” Dream says, but didn’t push it, for the idea of being friends with these two after this world made his heart beat fast.

Sapnap smiles fondly at that request, “I promise George; we can always find each other,” he looks at Dream, “even if we’re galaxies away.”

That night they didn’t go home, they stayed on that beach, talking all night, and when the sun rose, they watched it together, still under the same blanket, snuggled as close as possible.

Dream looks at the rising sun with his two best friends, their head on his shoulder.

“Happy birthday, Dream.” The two say.

Dream’s negative thoughts were nowhere in sight.

Dream smiles, _yeah, even if we’re galaxies away._

———————-  
Show Dream some loveeeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> this fic showed how bad i am at writing fluff and angst, i cannot do it im sorry :-;  
> kudos and comments are always nice, i try to repond to every comment i get (I really dont get much :-; )


End file.
